Let me fix you
by YellowDragonMusings
Summary: Merthur fluff. First fanfiction, so reviews are greatly appreciated


"MERLIN!" shouted Arthur "Get the horses ready! We're headed to the forest."

"The forest, sire? I've never been _there_ before!" retorted Merlin, carrying a pile of sheets to the cupboard.

"Oh shut up and do it already, you prat," replied Arthur, "Oh and have you put those sheets away yet?"

"I'm doing it now sire-" Merlin was cut short as he tripped over the pile of books thrown onto the floor the night before. "Aagh" he gasped as his knee tore open from the blade strewn on the floor. A stream of blood trickled out.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur called from the next room.

"No no no no!" whispered Merlin as the blood flowed onto the pages of Arthur's favourite childhood book. He hastily wiped it up using the cuff of his sleeve, but it just smeared further.

"Merlin?" repeated Arthur "Are you there?"

"Yes sire, er, just er, re-folding the sheets."

"Oh, okay. Remember the horses, Merlin, the horses."

"Yes sire the horses. Drat." Merlin picked up the blood soaked book and stood for a moment, before running to the bucket. He grabbed a sodden rag and wiped most of the blood off.

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing?" Arthur stood behind him, arms crossed.

"Oh, You see, I-" cut short again, but this time by Arthur.

"Oh Merlin, your knee!" Arthur gushed forward "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry sire, I got your book all blood stained and dirty."

Arthur took one look at the book as Merlin closed his eyes, as if to protect himself from the oncoming stream of insults, or worse, the disappointment.

"Merlin?" he asked softly, as he took the book from Merlin's hands. Arthur threw it onto the bed, and Merlin felt a soft steady hand on his cheek.

"Arthur? Aren't you mad?" he asked.

Arthur chuckled to himself, and wondered what went on in Merlin's mind. "No, Merlin, I'm not mad."

Merlin opened one eye, as if to check his reaction, "You're really not angry? But Arthur, your book, it's dirty."

"It's just a book Merlin, that's all. Now, let's clean up your knee."

Truthfully, Merlin had been too busy concentrating on Arthur's hand cupping his face to even remember that his knee was bleeding, it all came back, Merlin wincing from the memory of the blade slicing his skin open.

"Come on Merlin, move your feet." Merlin had been standing still, dazed for a few seconds, and needed a gentle tug from Arthur's hand, encasing his own. Arthur chuckled again and sighed. "Sit Merlin," Merlin, finally coming back to the present, couldn't help but notice his fingers being entwined with Arthurs, the person he would kill for, would wait an eternity for, would die for.

"Merlin, where are the bandages?" asked Arthur shyly.

Merlin scoffed, "I'll get them, shall I?" Arthur pushed Merlin back down onto the edge of the bed.

"No Merlin, I will get them. Tell me where they are, and let me fix you."

At this current point, Merlin was soaring so high that he thought he might faint, that wouldn't be good. His heart was glowing; it felt like it had been soaking in sunshine, now beating like a drum.

"Merlin? Merlin, stop dreaming, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing sire, nothing at all." Barely able to contain his glee, Merlin pointed to the dresser. "Third cupboard down."

Arthur snatched the bandages and hurried back to the side of the bed.

"Right, bend your knee Merlin, or the bandage will bunch up."

A few minutes later, Merlin had a freshly clean bandage covering the cut and a joy of elation.

"What are you grinning at, you prat? You've just sliced your knee open, don't act too happy."

"It's nothing Arthur, just glad that you fixed me."

"Well, you've fixed me a couple of times before you know." Arthur said, walking over to Merlin, stopping so there was a small gap between them.

"Well, you're too dumb to fold your own sheets, what would you do without me." Grinned Merlin cheekily.

"Oi!" Arthur called, proceeding to hit Merlin over the head with a cushion. Merlin retaliated with another pillow, and it wasn't long before a coating of feathers drifted down on them. They fell onto the bed laughing together, as soft feathers fell into their hair. They stayed that way for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Merlin reached forward to link their hands together, entwining them to find that the warm touch of Arthurs hands soothing.

Arthur leaned forward, and planted a kiss on Merlin's nose.

"Mmm, close…" Merlin breathed as he reached forward to hold the back of Arthur's head and pull him closer. Their lips touched, and started to move together, they deepened the kiss, until they heard a knock on the door. They leapt apart at the sound and sat up. Merlin hurried back to the sheets as Arthur went to see what they wanted.

A rather small looking servant boy stood outside, looking up at Arthur with a mixture of fear and respect.

"Sire, I have been sent to ask for you, the horses are waiting for you sire, the servant, Merlin, he never showed up."

Arthur looked over at Merlin, folding sheets. Merlin stuck his tongue out and Arthur returned to face the boy.

"Thank you lad, but, I don't think we will need the horses today. Send them back to the yard for grooming, and tell no one to come up to my chambers again today, off you go." Arthur closed the door, and turned to face his manservant.

"Oh sorry sire, must have slipped my mind to ready the horses" said Merlin, grinning.

"Fold those sheets already" replied Arthur, grinning, as he flopped down on his bed, arms stretched above his head. He closed his eyes, tired from training earlier in the day. He felt the bed sink a little to his right, opening one eye; he found merlin pulling his boots off. Merlin fell back next to Arthur, snuggling into his side. Arthur encased Merlin in his arms and pulled him closer, nosing into his hair. Merlin slowly placed a dozen kisses on Arthur's collarbone, getting lost In Arthur's smell.

"Arthur, I should really go."

"No, stay here a little longer, please Merlin, and stay with me."

"I can't Arthur; there are sheets to be folded." Chuckled Merlin, sitting up and pulling his boots back on.

"Ugh, fine, go. Fold sheets then you idiot." Arthur groaned and turned over, shoving his face into his pillow. Merlin leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll be back before you know it, get your sleep Arthur."

Merlin walked to the door, as he was opening it, he heard a small mumble from the bed.

"I love you too, Merlin."


End file.
